Masquerade
by TeaPlease1717
Summary: Being stuck at a masquerade ball meant to arrange a marriage to the Crown Prince is the last thing Momo Yaoyorozu wants. And after a night of horrible events, Momo meets a mysterious stranger looking to escape as well. AU TodoMomo


Just a little (7,300 word) one-shot. X_X

I am entering a zine and was trying to come up with a small story to submit when this plot bunny hit. I had been trying to keep it under 2000 words but this story just went and wrote itself. Haha.

Disclaimer: Don't own Boku no Hero but in good news I got a new TV. :- )

XXXXXX

Endeaver was awe inspiring. The favorite castle and home of King Enji Todoroki, the palace was meant to impress and intimidate all who visited. With tall windows that spanned from floor to ceiling and elaborate paintings and tapestries decorating the walls, the palace was a continuous montage to the wealth and accomplishments of the Todoroki line.

Momo Yaoyorozu glanced towards the large man known as Enji Todoroki as he spoke to some of the nobles at the far end of the hall.

Even in costume the king was intimidating. Standing two heads taller than the rest of the crowd with fiery red hair, and a deep scowl stretched across his face he appeared menacing.

' _It doesn't help that he chose to imitate the flame god Kagu-tsuchi,'_ Momo thought as her gaze roamed over the packed hall in search of Kyouka Jirou.

Balls were an extremely rare event at King Enji's court, as it was a known fact that the man had little patience for such activities.

That's partly why it had been such a surprise when, two months ago, they had received an invitation to a masquerade ball. Even more surprising was the declaration that the ball was for the sole purpose of finding a wife for the heir apparent, crown Prince Shouto Todoroki.

Inwardly Momo heaved a sigh.

She had always wanted to attend a ball, but not like this…

Her father had promised she wouldn't be introduced to court until her twenty-first year. And, having just passed her eighteenth birthday, Momo had thought she had plenty of time still for her studies and books. But with the sudden announcement of the masquerade ball, all promises were voided as the prospect of aligning their family with the crown tempted even her reasonably minded mother and father.

In their minds, even if she didn't attract the Prince's attention, which she highly doubted considering the ballroom was filled to the brim with the daughters of every noble family, her parents thought the ball would be an excellent opportunity for her to make other favorable "acquaintances." Except, all the eligible prospects seemed either old or narcissistic, and none seemed like the type who would encourage a young woman to have any interests outside of home making.

The prince seemed full of himself too, considering how late he was to his own party. Momo bit the inside of her cheek to keep from frowning at the thought. Despite what her half-brother and Lord Midoriya had claimed about the Prince being a genuine and kind person, actions spoke louder than words. And the Prince's absence at his own party spoke volumes.

He either considered himself too important for such activities or he thought the women too far below himself to even show his face. The worst kind of man.

She'd hate to be married to a twenty-two year old with had such bad manners.

Stretching to her full height, Momo finally spotted her friend over the crowd of masks and dancing couples. Kyouka Jirou was from a lesser known noble family, but she had been Momo's constant companion since they were young. And like herself, Kyouka had little interest in a ball meant for the sole purpose of arranging a marriage to the prince.

Momo collected her skirts as she avoided the dancing couples in the middle of the room and made her way through the crowd. "Kyouka," she smiled as she came upon her friend.

"Momo!" The smaller woman cried as her face brightened in recognition and her lips pulled up into a smile. "So glad you're here! I couldn't stand all of this without you," she said throwing a pointed look at a blonde haired knight, known as Denki Kaminari, making his way over to three heavily makeuped women. Dressed in some sort of yellow and black suit the young man looked ridiculous with his hair sticking up at all angles as if electrified.

Momo giggled. "I'm sure you would have been fine. But it is nice to have some friendly company. I lost my brother and Lord Midoriya earlier when they went off to find the Prince…" She trailed off absently as she watched as the three women pointedly rejected knight Kaminari's advances.

The short haired girl scoffed with a softly mumbled 'ridiculous' under her breath before turning her attention back to her friend, a sly smile pulling at her lips. "He's probably already smitten with you and that's why he hasn't shown up. Too afraid you may reject him. You stealer of hearts!" The smaller woman teased.

Momo smiled shaking her head, "I'm not here to steal any hearts."

"Mhm." Kyouka made a small noise before opening her fan and leaning over. "With that dress - I can see you've already stolen half the hearts here tonight." She whispered, a sly smile playing on her lips as she glanced over her fan at all the men, some even married, sending unscrupulous glances at the obsidian haired beauty.

Momo flushed. Her eyes darting to the side flustered as she began to fidget with her hands. "Thats...thats not true!" she stammered, uncomfortable with the statement. "There are many fine looking women here tonight. I'm really not that special."

Jirou made a small non-committal noise before leaning back. That's part of what she loved about the taller woman. Even with all these men practically drooling over her, the young onyx eyed woman was still humble, not realizing her effect on the opposite sex.

Closing her fan, Kyouka smiled as she allowed the topic to drop. "Anyways, what are you? A swan?"

Momo's disposition instantly brightened as the topic shifted from her looks. "Yes!" She beamed. "I made the dress myself!"

"Ehh!" Jirou gasped. Her eyes widening in awe. "You made this?!" she exclaimed, grabbing at her friends sleeve in astonishment. The dress was modest, even with the corset under the gown, her friend's ample chest was fairly covered. But little beads had been sewn into the neckline and sleeves in delicately stitched patterns that reflected the light of the hall as if they were glittering crystals. And white tulle skirts feathered out like soft wings all around her friend.

With her hair pulled up and light makeup dusting her face, Yaoyorozu looked ethereal.

Momo smiled, pride swelling in her heart at her friends obvious awe. "And I made a matching black outfit for my brother."

Jirou slowly closed her gaping mouth as she let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head in astonishment. "Only you'd be able to pull that off." She grinned at Momo's clear look of pride.

"Yes…That's a very beautiful dress Lady Yaoyorozu…" Came an eerie voice from behind, making both women jump in surprise.

Taking a deep breathe, Momo steeled herself. Forcing a sweet smile on her face, she turned slowly to look at the man that was at least half her height.

Two, big, unblinking eyes stared up at her from a round face. A sleazy grin spread across the short man's lips as his eyes scanned Momo's form.

"Ah, Lord Mineta…it's a pleasure." Momo faltered uncharacteristically as she and Jirou both dropped into a curtsey towards the Lord.

Wiping at the side of his mouth with no shame, Mineta Minrou returned their curtsey with a low bow. "You look absolutely stunning Lady Yaoyorozu. Did you make that dress yourself?"

"Ah…yes." Momo's mouth twitched as she used ever once of the composure she was raised with to keep her smile in place. ' _He must be dressed as grapes to pay homage to the vineyards his land is known for,_ ' Momo thought as she looked at his purple suit and purple hair spun up on the top of his head like giant balls. "It is nice of you to notice…"

"Who couldn't notice such beauty?" He asked distractedly, as his eyes dropped to her chest. Momo and Jirou exchanged quick looks of discomfort over his head.

"Excuse me, but Lady Yaoyorozu and I were just about to go to the ladies powder room." Jirou interjected in an attempt to rescue her friend. Momo shot her a grateful glance as the smaller man turned to glare at the shorter woman.

"I had just noticed that Lady Yaoyrozu hasn't danced yet and it would be such a shame if she didn't grace the dance floor." He said, a wide grin returning to his lips as he looked back up at the onyx eyed woman and held out his hand. "If I may?"

Momo swallowed a low, un-lady like groan. Lord Mineta was one of the richest lords in the nation and his family had been a top advisor to the King for years. To reject him would bring shame to the Yaoyorozu household and in so doing bring shame to her kind hearted half-brother, Tenya Iida.

Plastering on the best smile she could in her situation, Momo curtsied. "It would be my pleasure…" She stammered, internally cringing as her voice broke a little at the end. The small man didn't seem to notice though as he got what he had wanted. And without further encouragement, he grabbed Momo's hand dragging her onto the dance floor as Jirou looked on helpless to assist her friend without causing a disturbance.

How bad could one dance be?

Apparently, one of the worst experiences of her life. Lord Mineta kept forgetting the dance, stepping on her feet as he spun her. And the hand holding hers was moist reminding Momo of a slippery slug. But the worst offense by far, was the hand on her waist that kept creeping lower and lower throughout the song until it practically cupped her bottom. Momo flushed in mortification and anger and could only breathe a sigh of relief when the music ended.

"Excuse me." She said quickly, sliding her hand out of his slimy grasp as gracefully as she could. Turning, Momo took a step towards a worried looking Kyouka ,who had been joined by an equally worried Denki Kaminari, when that offending hand caught her wrist.

"If you aren't tired, I'd be honored to have one more dance." He smiled up at her. His mouth expanding into an impossibly giddy grin that left Momo feeling sick.

"I'm sorry my Lord but I need to step out for some fresh air," and with that she pulled her hand free from his fingers and hurried to Kyouka and Denki. Grabbing her friend's hand she pulled the shorter woman to the open garden doors, Kaminari following close behind.

"I'm sorry Yao-Momo," The purple haired girl whispered, reverting to the nickname for the said woman as they reached the stairs down to the gardens. "I didn't know what to do that wouldn't embarrass both of you."

"Don't worry." Momo said squeezing her friend's hand in comfort.

"Are you okay Yao-momo?" Kaminari asked as he caught up. "I could dance with you instead…" the young knight offered helpfully.

"No." Shaking her head, Momo smiled up at the man, "Thank you Sir Kaminari but unfortunately that wouldn't work. He could ask for the next dance and you'd be obliged to let him cut in. Plus, he outranks you and could stunt your career if you aren't careful."

The man still seemed unconvinced and his worry warmed Momo's heart. But a noise sounded from behind them before she could say anything further.

Throwing a look over her shoulder Momo could see the small grape like man pushing his way through the crowds to follow the three outside. A shiver ran up her spin and she picked up her dress. "We just have to hurry. I think we can lose him in the hedge groves."

The two nodded and they hurried down the steps and into the gardens. Flowering, ruby red rose bushes lined the pathway leading into tall hedge groves. In the center there was a pond as large as a small lake with flowering lily pads. The water so still that it was almost a mirror as it reflected the moon in silvery strands of light.

It was absolutely stunning and Momo would have loved to stop and admire the beauty of it all but she could still hear Lord Mineta toddling behind them.

' _So tenacious!_ _Doesn't he have anyone else to bother?_ ' Apparently not, she thought dejectedly as she turned possible plans over in her head.

In the end, there really was only one option.

"Once we get to the hedges we should split up." She whispered to her two confidants as they entered the grove and came upon the first intersection. With a small sound of confirmation Jirou went right and Kaminari down the middle.

Leaving Momo alone.

Out of sight of her friends, Momo hiked up her dress in an unladylike fashion as she hurried left, and deeper into the garden.

The grounds were huge. And Momo's sides were beginning to hurt from her corset when she finally slowed her pace. She must have been walking for quite a while she imagined as she had to strain to hear the sounds of the ballroom over the cicadas.

'Crunch.'

A sudden sound of a breaking twig to her right had Momo ducking behind a bush. And with baited breath, she watched as a man came into view on the other side of the hedge.

' _Lord Midoriya.'_ Momo breathed in a sigh of relief.

Lost in thought, the kind hearted lord walked by her unaware of Momo's presence, as he continued to mutter to himself in the way he so often did.

' _He wouldn't be any help anyways,'_ Momo thought with a small smile. Lord Midoriya was her brother's best friend and the definition of a good person but he could be awkward and wouldn't know how to help a woman in her situation.

Shaking her head, Momo continued on. She needed to rest. Her shoes weren't made for long walks and the corset cutting into her sides was making it hard to breathe. She had seen benches throughout the garden and, if she had counted correctly, she should be close to one.

 _'Every ten rows,'_ she thought as she rounded a corner, delighted to finally be able to sit down and rest.

Except someone was already occupying the bench.

A man to be exact.

Momo's eyes widened as she came to an abrupt halt. She hadn't expected to find anyone else out here and the man's tensed frame told her he was just as surprised at seeing her.

Dressed in a blue tunic and white pants that tucked into blue boots lined with gold the man cut a striking image. A silver mask decorated with a simple pattern hid the upper half of his face. And it was too dark to make out his features, but half of his hair appeared dark and the other half lighter in shade, perhaps blonde? Maybe he had dyed it for his costume?

Realizing that she was starring Momo flushed. "Umm... I'm sorry for intruding." She said as she pushed back a piece of her obsidian hair that had worked its way out of its place atop her head. "I can find somewhere else to sit if you prefer to be left alone…"

The man shook his head. "No. It's alright." He said as he regained his composure and scooted over on the bench to allow Momo space to sit down. His voice was low and controlled with a hint of huskiness to it. It reminded her of the burning embers of a fire on a cold winter night.

In fact, his whole costume reminded her of winter. _'Perhaps he is some sort of ice oni?'_

Returning her gaze to his face Momo swallowed her question as the man turned away from her. Body language clearly indicating he wanted nothing to do with her. Feeling suddenly embarrassed Momo sat down at the edge of the bench as an awkward silence descended upon them.

' _What a way to be introduced to court'_ she thought mirthlessly. From being chased out of the ballroom by Lord Mineta to sitting next to this man who seemed as cold as the ice oni he was dressed as. Momo looked up at the stars and sighed. "What an awful night. All I want is for it be over so I can go home and read." She muttered to herself as she let her composure slip and she relaxed on the bench.

The man looked over. Probably thinking she was crazy. But what did it matter? He probably was a noble or knight from a small family who she would never see again. Sighing Momo whispered, "Where are you Tenya?"

The question hung in the air like a feather before the husky voice of her companion interrupted her thoughts. "Tenya? Iida Tenya?"

Momo blinked at the sudden question as she turned her gaze back to her companion. He had turned to look at her. It was hard to tell what he was thinking with his mask on but she thought she caught a slight tinge of interest in his voice?

Did this knight know her brother? Or was he a Lord? Either way she should be respectful and use the title of Lord. He could always correct her if he was of lower rank but it was a lot more embarrassing and offensive if he was of higher status.

"Um. Yes my Lord, Iidas my brother," she said smoothing down the folds of her dress. "He went to find the Prince earlier and I haven't seen him since."

The man tilted his head slightly in thought before answering. "Oh. You're his half-sister. He's talked a lot about you."

Momo smiled slightly. _'He hasn't said anything about you.'_ She kept the thought to herself. It wouldn't be that strange anyways. There were hundreds of lords and knights competing to be selected as advisers to the Prince. And her brother usually only spoke about Lord Midoriya or the Prince.

"He said you made his outfit?"

Momo chuckled lightly. "Yes. We are supposed to be matching black and white swans." She smiled as she picked at her skirts. "I was inspired by Tchaikovsky's ballet."

"Oh?" He breathed as his hand come over to lightly touch one of the tulles of her dress skirts. It was slightly inappropriate but Momo didn't get the sense that his intentions were anything other than sincere.

"It's very beautiful." He said letting go of the fabric and returning to his side of the bench.

Momo blushed at the compliment. "Thank you." She whispered as another silence fell upon them.

It was getting late. She should go back. Kyouka and Sir Kaminari would be worried about her.

She was about to excuse herself when her companion spoke up again. "Iida said you are interested in the sciences?" He asked looking at her from behind his mask. One blue eye shining brightly in the night, like a will-o'-the-wisp as it peered out at her from the right side of his face. And another, more muted colored eye that reminded her of cloudy days tracked her from his left.

Momo flushed slightly that her brother would tell someone so much about her. "Yes, I've been reading a lot lately about chemistry. There are some rather interesting breakthroughs in the field."

"Oh?" He asked.

It was a rather curious incident then. Perhaps it was her love of the subject. But in one breathe suddenly all her insecurities had melted away and she felt like she was talking to her brother.

"Yes!" She exclaimed in increasing excitement. "I was actually just in the middle of reading a newly published work by the famous Englishman, John Dalton. He has some very interesting theories! One is that elements are all made of extremely small particles called atoms! These atoms can differ in size and mass but when they combine they can create chemical compounds. Which if two or more chemical compounds combine can create chemical reactions. But really, the theory of his that I find most intriguing is his rule of greatest simplicity!"

He was looking at her, his blue eye shining brightly from behind his mask and Momo caught herself before she could continue. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bore you…" Momo stammered as fire raced across her face. She could be just as bad as Lord Midoriya when she was discussing topics that interested her.

"No." He said, "on the contrary I find it very fascinating. And highly commendable that you know so much."

Momo fidgeted under the praise, twisting her fingers together, "You don't have to be kind. I know it's improper for a young lady to be interested in such subjects…"

He shrugged. "I'm not in the habit of saying things I don't mean." He stated flatly.

Warmth fluttered up from her stomach choking her on some unknown mixture of emotion. It was such a simple statement but from a complete stranger the acceptance he gave her was immeasurable.

Momo bit her lip and blinked to fight back tears that threatened to spill from the sides of her eyes. She felt so warm. As if she had just sipped warm tea on a bitter cold day.

Looking up at the man Momo smiled. "Thank you"

The Lord gave another small shrug, clearing his throat he looked away. "So…why were you looking for Iida anyways?" He asked changing the subject as he stood up and held out a hand to help her to her feet.

He was taller than she had imagined. At least a full head taller than herself as his large and slightly calloused hand enclosed around her own much smaller one. And it was so warm she added as an afterthought as he pulled her to her feet and helped steady her as if they were in a romance novel.

Smoothing out her dress, Momo began to unconsciously follow the man back towards the castle as she thought on how best to answer his inquiry.

It was out of the question to call Lord Mineta out. Saying anything bad about the Lord could be seen as slander and disrespectful and could land her family in trouble. Potentially even with the crown.

It was best to be vague as she didn't know which families this Lord was aligned with. But something within her also told her that Lord Mineta was the last person this man would get along with. And it was that feeling that lead her to give him more truth than she would have to any other man besides her brother or Lord Midoriya. "I was being pursued by a rather, um, tenacious individual."

The man's eyes portrayed nothing behind his mask as he watched her, but Momo could almost imagine his brows furrowing in thought. "Was it Mineta Minrou?"

Momo couldn't stop herself from letting out a small nervous laugh at his guess. "It seems his reputation proceeds him."

The man scoffed. "Why don't you just tell him off? That's what most women do."

"I can't," Momo said wistfully, "The court is already cut throat as it is. If I refuse Lord Mineta something as small as a dance, he could go to the Prince and it would hurt my brother's position in court."

"I wouldn't allow it." The man bit out startling Momo. It was the first time his voice had fluctuated since she had met him and she looked up to his face but couldn't read behind his mask.

She gave him a small, sad smile and shook her head. "It is what it is. I wouldn't ask you to jeopardize your position to protect me anyways." He didn't appear pleased with her response, but Momo didn't let him respond before she carried the conversation away from her predicament. "Anyways what about you my Lord? What brought you out when there were so many fine young women in the hall that would have loved to have you as a dance partner?" She teased good naturally.

Her companion straightened, quickly looking away and Momo could have sworn she saw the faintest hint of a frown pull at his lips. Bringing her hand up, she couldn't contain a small giggle at his suddenly rigid posture.

He turned to send her a small glare but it didn't have its intended effect as her smile widened. "Does no women please you my Lord? Or are you too _proud_ to grace the dance floor?" She asked unable to contain a straight face at his clearly sour expression.

"It's not like that," he said quietly.

Momo raised a brow. She couldn't see his face but his ears had reddened in the telltale sign of embarrassment. "So what -"

"I...I don't know how to dance." He finally admitted grudgingly.

Her eyes widened at the unexpected confession. "Not at all?" she asked.

His frown was clearly visible now. "Not at all." He said stopping to look out at the pond that they had finally arrived at. The lights of the ballroom reflected off of the surface in silver gold lights and the music drifted through the night air like a summer breeze. "My old man thought it was unnecessary to learn such "useless" activities." He ground out between clenched teeth.

Momo made a small sound in her throat. He seemed so sad as he looked out at the pond. His face hadn't changed, nor did his calm, controlled voice fluctuate in pitch, but something in her told Momo that this was a painful topic for her companion. And a part of her yearned to be the one take away his pain. But at the end of the day she was a stranger and it wouldn't be appropriate for her to meddle in his affairs.

So instead they stood looking out at the pond together. The music of the ballroom the only disturbance to the otherwise silence that had fallen over them.

He still hadn't looked at her when, in a sudden spike of impulsiveness, Momo turned to her companion and offered him her hand. "I can teach you." She said putting on her best smile.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I can teach you," she repeated as she gently took one of his hands and, when he didn't object, placed it upon her waist.

"Here" she said holding up her other hand. The man hesitated for a moment and Momo thought he was going to pull away when he brought his other hand up to embrace hers.

Momo couldn't contain the smile that pulled at her full lips as she began to instruct him on how to step and when to turn. The dual colored man was uncertain at first, but proved to be a fast learner, mimicking her moves until they were effortlessly gliding across the garden in shades of blue and white.

Momo laughed as he spun her faster than was necessary and she landed against his chest with a muffled gasp. Muscles moved under his shirt as he steadied her and she couldn't help the feminine appreciation that coiled in her stomach at the feel of her male companion's physique under her finger tips.

The dance had left her giddy and, smiling up at him through her lashes, a sudden urge pushed her up onto her toes.

They were close now. A hairsbreadth between them. Her nose almost pressing against the indent of his own beneath the mask.

In the light shining out from the ballroom, she could see that his hair was actually a vibrant shade of red and white. A small blush worked its way across her face at the thought of running her hands through the soft looking strands. It was an inappropriate thought, but everything about this situation was inappropriate.

Even so, Momo couldn't help herself as she leaned in closer. Pressing herself flush against the flat plans of his body. His eyes darkened as her lips hovered near his own and the hitch in his breathe as she leaned into him made her feel powerful.

Ever so slowly, he leaned down to meet her, but a sudden playfulness over took her and Momo smiled and pulled back out of reach. The action caused his eyes to burn blue fire and the heat in them sent electric shocks up her spin as his hand tightened on her waist and -

"My prince!" Mineta's shrill voice rang through the night air cutting through the moment.

Momo froze. What? When did the small lord get there? And how had she not heard his approach?

It took Momo a heartbeat to process the words that had come out of his mouth and she looked around the garden confused. There was no one besides her companion, the small purple haired man and herself. And then it hit her. Cutting into her heart deeper and faster than any sword.

' _No.'_ Instantly, her smile dropped and she pulled away from the man holding her as if burned.

 _'No_!' Momo stepped back on shaky legs, dropping into a deep curtsey as her heart constricted painfully and fire ran across her face in a mixture of embarrassment and shame.

She had been so presumptuous! Even teasing the man. How could she be such a fool?! How had she not put two and two together? The perfect split down the middle of white and red hair and the two colored eyes. She should have known. Everyone had always mentioned that Prince Todoroki was a perfect split between his King father and Queen mother but she hadn't realized they meant it literally!

Tears of humiliation pricked at her eyes as her face heated up painfully. And he had let her go on, even allowing her to call him Lord and pretending he couldn't dance she thought in agony.

A slightly calloused hand reached out to touch her and Momo jerked away. And then, as if the night hadn't been cruel enough to her already, Momo did the worst thing imaginable.

She ran.

Past the gaping grape Lord and down the pathway towards the ballroom. Only stopping to fling herself into Kyouka's worried arms as she and Kaminari waited outside the garden doors for Momo's return.

Teary eyed, Momo pleaded for them to take her home. Confused and alarmed they gave in, Jirou sneaking her around the side of the castle to her carriage while Kaminari went back into the ballroom to find her brother and tell him that Momo was leaving first.

Momo's heart was beating fast and the corset pushing into her sides was making it hard for her to breathe. Nausea washed over her and she felt faint.

Choking back bile and tears, Momo told Jirou about how she had embarrassed herself and dirtied the Yayorozu family name. Disrespecting and humiliating the Prince and worst of all, once realizing his position, running away like a coward. All crimes, if not punishable offenses, would blacklist her family at court forever.

Jirou listened, holding Momo's hands and whispering that everything would be alright, that the prince may not have minded. But Momo didn't believe her. Couldn't believe her. How could someone as powerful and proud as a Todoroki possibly let her offense go unpunished?

She was such a fool!

It was then that Sir Kaminari returned from the castle. Slipping into Momo's carriage, the knight assured Momo that everything was fine. The Prince had finally shown up at the ball and didn't appear angry or upset as he danced with some of the other ladies of the court.

A mixture of strange emotions swirled within her at the news. But she pushed them away to focus on the relief that the knight's words brought her. And for a while, Kaminari's words cheered her as they rode back to her house. Lightening the burden on her heart, that is, until her brother returned lamenting about how he had never seen the Prince in such a foul mood as at the ball.

And that is what broke her. Hiding in her brother's room, Momo confessed her crimes and begged her brother not to tell their parents. Unable to do anything but hold his half-sister as big sobs wracked her small frame, Iida promised Momo that he would keep her secret.

But she couldn't hide forever. And as the tears died down, Momo took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She'd have to go first thing in the morning to the palace and apologize. That was the only option to amend her sins, and the option that Tenya rejected instantly. Insisting, as the Prince's friend and her older brother, it was his duty to take the blame. Momo fought fiercely against his claim but, in the end, Iida won the argument. And, as he promised, left the next morning to make amends with the Prince.

Xxx

Momo pressed her forehead against the glass window as she watched the road below. Tenya had left two days ago, promising he would let her know as soon as he had spoken to the Prince, but she hadn't heard anything from him and she was getting increasingly worried as her fears looped in her head without end.

' _What if he had been detained? What if King Enji was torturing him for her crimes? What if –'_

Momo bit her lip. This wouldn't do her any good. It was a clear blue day and she hadn't left her bedroom because of the regret and anxiety eating at her heart.

"Some fresh air will do me good." She reasoned, forcing her leaden legs up from her perch by the window and making her way to the stairs when a loud bang startled her out of her thoughts.

Standing in the front doorway was one of the maids. Her face flushed and out of breathe she smiled brightly up at Momo. "The Prince is here!" She cried excitedly.

Suddenly the house erupted in chaos as maids hurried here and there to tidy the drawing room and parlor. Hosting royalty was a big event and the house buzzed in the excitement.

All except for Momo. The news had sent needles down her spine and her stomach contracted painfully as anxiety coursed anew through her veins.

' _Maybe I can pretend I'm unwell?'_ Momo exhaled and dismissed the idea before it had fully formed as her mother hurried her out to the courtyard in an excited panic she had never seen in the older woman.

Momo took a deep breathe. This was her mess, only she could fix it. She was a Yaoyorozu. And with that thought she straightened, raising her head as the Prince and her older brother rode into view.

Without the silver mask from the fortnight prior covering his face, Momo could see that the Prince was stunning. Even with a red scar marrying his left eye he was prettier than most women and Momo swallowed over a lump that had formed in her throat as his turquoise and gray eyes landed on her.

Although his face was perfectly neutral as he stopped his horse in front of them, panic continued to tingle in her stomach, working its way into her limbs. But this time, Momo was able to swallow back the anxiety racking her system and dropped into a deep curtsey next to her mother.

"You may rise." He commanded softly. It was the same husky voice Momo remembered and, even through her anxiety, heat curled in her stomach as she watched the Prince swing off his stallion from under her lashes.

Momo's mother straightened first. "To what do we owe the honor, My Prince?" Her mother asked, a perfect example of poise and grace. Her own voice low and even hiding any worry or excitement behind a mask of nobility. "Perhaps you'd like to come inside for tea and we can discuss?" She asked stepping aside to lead the dual colored man inside the house.

He shook his head as he handed the reins of his stallion to a stable hand. "I came to speak to Lady Momo Yaoyorozu," He said coming to a stop in front of her.

Momo fought back a deep flush as all eyes were suddenly on her. This was it. He was going to call her out. Make her crimes known to the world.

"Do you have anywhere we can speak in private?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

' _Eh_?' She hadn't expected that. Momo's mother turned to her. Her own onyx eyes sparkling with excitement behind a perfectly controlled face. "Momo, why don't you show the Prince the gardens?"

Momo quickly glanced at her brother but he just smiled and nodded at her. This was her duty. And hers alone. Taking a deep breathe, Momo nodded. "This way my Prince." She whispered stepping towards the gardens.

The Yaoyorozu gardens were magnificent. Although not as expansive as the gardens at the Todoroki castle, the grounds were lovingly cared for by her mother with giant hydrangeas bushes and lilies creating a rainbow of colors.

Momo peaked at the Prince from under her lashes. He had been silent since they had started walking and the quiet between them was making her nervous. By court rules, she was not supposed to speak first but she didn't know how much more she could take.

Swallowing thickly, Momo briefly closed her eyes and took a quick breath of air. What would her breaking one more rule matter? "My Prince, if I may speak?"

His heterochromia eyes turned to look at her and Momo fought to keep her nerves steady as she bowed deeply. "I apologize about the other day! My actions were entirely inappropriate and I caused you unfathomable disrespect. I am deeply sorry and will accept whatever punishment you deem fit." She finished in a fluster of words.

Somewhere in her short speech she had squeezed her eyes shut and so was taken by surprise when that slightly calloused hand from the other day came to rest on her head. Giving her obsidian hair a light ruffle the Prince stepped back and stared down at her now confused eyes that flicked up to meet his. "Iida had said you were really worried that I was mad. Is that why you ran away?"

Why she ran? Where was he going with that question? Hadn't she just admitted her actions were wrong? Momo bit her lip as she stood up and smoothed out her hair, "Yes…I didn't know it was you, my Prince, and when I realized I had acted so disrespectful I was embarrassed and ashamed with myself."

The Prince let out a silent breathe. "So…I…" He hesitated and, if Momo could read his reserved expression, she'd say he seemed…nervous?

Todoroki frowned slightly to himself before turning back to look at her. "So I didn't do anything that made you leave?"

"No?" She answered confused. He had been the perfect gentleman. It was her that had been in the wrong.

His face relaxed at her words. "So you didn't run because I was going to kiss you?"

Fire raced across Momo's face at the question. And the memory of the heat burning behind his eyes and his hand on her waist as he pulled her closer sent strange feelings to her stomach. "No..." She answered truthfully.

Her response must have pleased him as his mouth quirked up in a barely–there simper and he took a step closer to her. Momo had to actively urge herself not to flee as she felt her heart go into overdrive as his two colored eyes burned behind his aloof expression. "Did you not like dancing with me then?" He asked, his voice low, as his brows furrowed slightly.

"No. I mean yes." She stumbled with her words as her nerves jumbled her thoughts. "Yes, I did like it –"

He smiled. It was a small quirk of his lips that she almost missed as he quickly schooled his features, but it left her feeling breathless. She wanted more of his smiles.

"Iida said I'd like you." He admitted more to himself than to her.

"What do you mean?" She couldn't help herself from asking as she regained some control over her rapidly beating heart.

"Iida and Midoriya were trying to get me to meet you for a while now but I thought they were doing it to bug me," He answered before his eyes turned serious. "Then my old man threw that ridiculous ball," he snorted in disgust.

Momo's gaze darted to meet his dual colored eyes. "Is that why you were out in the garden?" She asked with baited breath.

He scowled a bit. "I didn't mean to deceive you. I was just trying to annoy my old man. And then by the time we got to the pond I thought you had realized it…" He said looking away at the gardens.

Momo blushed and pushed back a strand of obsidian hair nervously. "Did you actually not know how to dance or where you just humoring me?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't know."

"But you picked it up so fast!" she argued.

He snorted. "Give yourself credit. You're a good teacher."

Momo's face heated up again but she nodded her head and asked her next question. "After I ran, why did you decide to go into the ballroom then? Why didn't you just stay out in the hedge grove if you didn't want to be found?"

He looked a little bashful at the question, as a slight red tinged the tips of his ears. "I went to look for you." He admitted softly as he raked a hand through his hair opening his face up in a way that left her heart fluttering. "I thought I could find you in the ballroom but apparently you had already left." He said before turning to look at her fully, a small smile quirking the side of his mouth. "You're surprisingly fast in that puffy thing."

Momo brought a hand up to cover the giggle that erupted within her at the clear compliment in his voice . "I've had a lot of practice." She admitted with a wry smile.

"I can see that." He said breathing out a closed mouth laugh.

Momo hummed. This was nice. Her worry and anxiety had melted away as winter does into spring. And that playfulness she had felt the other night was returning under the Prince's easy banter.

"So, my Prince, if you didn't come out here to strike me down for being disrespectful the other night, why did you come all the way out here? Couldn't you have just told my brother you weren't upset?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

The Prince inhaled, his face was impassive mask but a tinge of pink colored his ears. "I wanted to talk to you again. I was really happy the other night - with you."

Warmth spread through Momo's heart at the confession. She brought her hand up to rest upon her breast as she tried in vain to calm her breathing. "I was happy too." She whispered.

He seemed to have heard her though as he took a step closer. "Would you be opposed to me courting you?"

Momo blushed as warmth filled her at his question and she shook her head. "I'd like that," she whispered.

He smirked, a slight pull of the corner of his lips at her words. His hands came up to cup the sides of her face as he leaned down until his mouth hovered above hers. Butterflies erupted in Momo's stomach as her breath mixed with his. "Then, can I kiss you?"

' _Yes,_ ' Momo thought as his mouth came down to meet hers in a searing kiss that had her toes curling. She'd like that a lot.

Xxxx

The end.

Good job if you got this far. Like I said, I didn't plan for it to be this long but I started writing and the rest is history. Hope you all liked it and if you have any comments or critiques I'd love to hear them. I'm really trying to improve my writing so appreciate all feedback. Now I promise to go back to writing 'Cost of Freedom'!

Small notes:

 _Kagu-tsuchi -_ The Shinto god of fire.

 _Oni_ \- Demon

 _Wheel of wisp_ \- a pale flame seen over marshy grounds at night. It is used in many folklores as a type of light attributed to fairies or ghosts.

 _John Dalton_ \- a real person and chemist.


End file.
